


Dinner Time Shenanigans

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: Warden has a feast and chaos ensues.





	Dinner Time Shenanigans

A group meal was Ghilana’s favorite way to end their long days of travel. Usually, everyone would take turns cooking, but tonight Lana was able to talk the group into cooking together and having a feast to celebrate all their progress so far.

Setting up the food on the table, she gets hit with a multitude of different smells; from bread rolls, to different types of meat, even some pies, and of course, cookies for Sten.

Putting the last plate of food on the table, she signals everyone to take their places at the table, then goes over to her own seat.

Seeing her chair suddenly move out on it’s own, she looks up to see none other than the handsome Antivan, oh so kindly pulling her chair out for her. They share soft warm smiles and she sits down feeling her chair move forward slightly as he pushes it in, then sits down in his own chair right next to her.

~~~

Eying the last piece of meat, Ghilana reaches out and grabs it only to see a second hand do the same; looking up, she locks eyes with a determined Oghren. Narrowing her eyes she gives the meat a slight tug, pulling it towards her.

“If you know what’s good for you, Oghren, you’ll hand over the meat.”

“And if you don’t wanna lose a finger, Warden, you’ll let go of the goods.” Oghren quips back tugging the piece of meat closer to himself instead.

Getting into a fierce stare off they fail to notice a sneaky Alistair creeping up on them. Quickly snatching the meat from both of their hands, he makes a beeline for the other side of the table.

“Hey!” Oghren and Ghilana shout, jumping up at the same time and chasing after Alistair.

Noticing this he lets out a small, “Oh crap.”, picking up his pace. Seeing Ghilana gaining on him, he makes a sharp right only to be cut off by Oghren; soon realizing he’s caught between the two, both with fierce looks on their faces, Alistair puts his hands up. Still holding the piece of meat he starts walking backwards a little.

“Alright guys, lets just uh calm down a little.”

Taking a step forward Lana juts our her hand, “Hand it over.”

Oghren follows her lead, taking a step forward, “Sod it! Don’t listen to her, give it to your ol’ pal Oghren.”

Before Alistair can get a word in, the meat is abruptly snatched out of his hand, turning in shock followed by the angry outcries of Lana and Oghren, he sees none other than Tam, Lana’s Mabari, devouring the last piece of meat.

“Tam, nooo! That was the last piece and it was so gooooood.” Lana lets out a defeated sigh.

“You.” Snarling, she points an angry finger at Oghren then over toward Alistair.

They quickly put both of their hands up in a surrender motion and start backing away. The sound of a throat being cleared finally gets their attention, and looking back toward the table they see the rest of the party looking at them.

Zevran stands and motions towards his plate, “I have a piece left, actually.”

Perking up they all start to make their way over but halt as Zevran lets out a small, “Tsk, tsk,” coupled with a wagging of his finger back and forth.

“Only for the Warden though.”

Turning back to Alistair and Oghren Lana sticks out her tongue. Dashing over to Zevran she gives him a quick kiss then quickly pops the meat in her mouth, closing her eyes and letting out a pleased, “mmm.”

Yes, today was a good day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who has gotten to the end of this fic or even took the time to read any of the fics I have! You’re wonderful and I hope you have a phenomenal day :)


End file.
